The Brotherhood he never had
by BuggyBuggie
Summary: Summary – Harry is betrayed by all and is killed by Voldemort, but as the master of death he is offered the choice of joining his family or starting anew in a different dimension with the chance of new friends and family and exciting adventures...
1. Chapter 1

First of all I don't own any of the characters from harry potter or Brother band they belong to J. and John Flanagan

Summary – Harry is betrayed by all and is killed by Voldemort, but as the master of death he is offered the choice of joining his family or starting anew in a different dimension with the chance of new friends and family and exciting adventures...

Chapter 1.

Nothing. There is nothing. No sound. No light. Just nothing. Harry becomes aware if his own breathing, the sound of his own breath going in and out, the felling of his chest rising and falling with each intake of air, but there is nothing else. "Come on harry open your eyes" he thinks to himself, "Why, wants the point, I'm dead" a small part of him reply's, "Shut up! And open your eyes harry!" he shouts to himself and slowly opens his eyes.

White? Really? We're doing this again, harry sighs to himself, just great. Turning his head he looks around and barely keeps from jumping a meter in the air as there is someone there just looking at him, harry quickly looks around but there is no one else around, he looks back at the figure in front of him with and sees that it hasn't moved.

"Umm…hello?" Harry asks

Nothing, the figure just stands there, looking at him, Harry tries to look at the figure's face but can't see anything due to the deep hood the person is wearing.

"Hello" Harry asks again

"Hi" a child's voice reply's to him

Harry quickly looks around, not expecting a reply, especially one with the voice of a child, He start's to hear laughing, a child's laughter, he looks back at the figure in front of him and is surprised at what he sees

A young boy, with green emerald eyes and black shagging hair standing on a wooden chair wearing the deep black cloak. Looking into those emeralds eyes that are shining with mischief, Harry slowly smiles at the boy.

"Umm… was that you" harry asks the boy

"Yes. That was me, sorry for messing with you but you were lying there for ages and it was just the perfect opportunity to mess with you" the boy replies with a cheeky smile

"Yes, well you scared the hibbygebees out of me" Harry says

"Yes, well, daddy will be here in a moment" the boy says "I'm not supposed to be here and wearing daddy's cloak but he won't know will he? You won't say anything will you" the boy asks.

Harry smiles to himself and reply's with a no that he won't tell. He's about to asks where they are well suddenly the landscape shifts and harry and the boy are standing in a room with an office desk and two chairs with not much else.

The boy shouts startling harry and as Harry turn back to look at the boy, the boys says

"Daddies coming, I got to go now, bye-bye Harry" the boy smiles and waves at Harry before disappearing.

Harry barely has time to process this before a dark wooden door appears on the other side of the desk and opens to admit a tall, black haired man with kind brown eyes.

"ah..yes, Hello Master Potter" the man says as he walks around the desk to shake Harry's hand "won't you please sit" and he points to one of the chairs

"Now Master Potter, as you probably know from you last visit, this is the Half-Way Realm, Where different realities, universes, life and death meet and future paths are chosen, by all people, my name is Devon Ather or Death for short" Devon says as he sits across from Harry.

"So this place is real then, not some cock-in-bull story made up by Dumbledore?" Harry asks

"Master Potter, Dumbledore as you know him is a great crack-pot of a man who is not supposed to be alive, you are well aware what lengths that crazy man has gone through to maintain the illusion of his power, with promoting the light side, good vs evil and that any who should be more powerful them him have to die to maintain said illusion, We have been gunning after Dumbledore for many a years and due to your death the common people have revolted and Dumbledore will be joining the people of half-way shortly, and for that I wish to thank you and offer you an option"

"An option?" harry asks confused

"Well, yes" Devon smiles "as the master of death, you are of course the boss of the Half-way point, so you enjoy certain privileges, the main being you can chose where you go from here on out"

"Meaning what"

"You first option is to join your mum, dad and Sirus in the afterlife or we can transfer you to a new dimension at a younger age where you will have a new family and the opportunity to make you own choices in life"

"And my current reality?"

"Will continue on its self-destructing path that Dumbledore put it on" Devon stated non-apologetically

"Serves the flippin' bastards right." Harry growls

"well, yes" Devon laughs "now there is the choice of 5 dimensions that you can go to if you chose to that is; the 1st is a dimension in the like your own but there is no magic at all and the world is nearly destroyed on a daily bases but is always saved by a man in blue box for whatever reason, the 2nd dimension is again like yours but is saved by super heroes but again no magic just mutation, the 3rd dimension is set in an era of Vikings and dragons, the 4th dimension again is in the Viking dimension but involves skilled ship masters and secretive rangers and the 5th dimension involves sparkling vampires, again I don't know why the old man upstairs created that one but who am I to disagree" Devon shrugs

"What about my parents" harry asks

"You can go to them now, or you can chose a dimension and live your life to its full potential and meet them later"

"is that garentied, I will meet them later" harry says

"yes, as the Master of Death, and considering what you have gone through personally because of Dumbledore, all of us at Half-Way wish to see you have a rich full life and to not come back till you have lived over 100"

"What about my magic, my memories" Harry asks

"Well depending on you decision, you will keep your magic and memory's or one or the other, in dimension 1&amp;3 you will lose both your magic and your memories but in dimension 2 and 5 you will keep both your memories and magic" Devon replyed

"you forgot dimension 4" Harry said

"oh..yes, well, dimension 4, has other requirements, with the other dimensions you would be the age that you are and so can deal with your memories and magic or not depending, but dimension 4 you would need to be de-aged to a 4 year old and being 4 years old it is up to you if you wish to keep your magic but you wont have your memories wither way, it would be a complete fresh start, the only thing that you will remember is what happened here in Half-Way but you will slowly forget that as well as time goes by" Devon reply's

"can you tell me more about dimension 4" harry asks "please"

"well Master Potter, I haven't got much time to tell you, but what I can tell you that if you did choose dimension 4, you would have a brother, a mother, and a mentor who will love you with all their heart, you will also gain many more brothers who will be like family to you and you will have a many adventures on the sea's and meet a many of new and exciting people"

"how long do I have to make a decision" harry asks

"you have already made it Master Potter, will you please walk thought the door behind you" Devon Ather says standing up and coming around the desk

Harry quickly stands up and moves away from the chair, turning to Devon he asks "whats going to happen when i walk through the door"

"once you walk though the door will not experience much, you will open you eyes and you will be in your chosen dimension"

Harry nods to Devon and starts walking towards the door, he is just about to step though when he hears "when you arrive Master Potter, the next day walk to the beach in the early hours of the morning and there you will meet Thorn, it will be hard for the first couple of years but he will watch over you" talking a deep breath harry steps though the door way, ready to start anew.

Thank you very much for reading my first story, I hope you enjoyed it and please forgive me for any spelling mistakes, grammar and spelling are not my strong points for a long shot. and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I don't own any of the characters from harry potter or Brother band they belong to J. and John Flanagan**

**Summary – Harry has made his choice and wakes up in a new world as a 4 years old, His first day is exciting and troublesome at the same time until he remembers what death told him, so he sets out to meet Thorn and beginning his new life**

Chapter 1.

The town of Santa Sebilla was a small town, but one that had gained a desirable reputation for the quality of its jewellery that was designed and crafted there, situating just a few kilometers from pristine beaches the town was built with no particular plan in mind, instead growing over the years so that houses and warehouses were placed wherever their owners chose to build them. The result was a chaotic mess of winding alleys, outlying building and twisting, formless streets and as time went on more and more artisans and designers were drawn to Santa Sebilla it become the centre for fine design and craftsmanship in gold and precious stones.

Just below a ridge along the beach harry came back to conciseness slowly and frightened, he could not remember where he was and how he got there, slowly sitting up and gasping in pain, he took in his surroundings. The wide expanse of presenting blue ocean that never seemed to end, looking to the right there was nothing but soft sand and ocean with the occasion wave break, looking to the left, there was nothing but the same to right. Sitting up fully now and trying not to panic he tried to remember what happened to him and how he got here.

_Nothing_

Really trying not to panic, he struggled to remember but all that he could recall was that his name was harry and that he was 4 years old…there was nothing else, just a blank slate. Giving up on trying not to panic, harry started shaking and crying, crying out for something or someone, anything would do, sinking to his knees in the sand trying to make himself small as possible, harry just cried.

Not sure for how long he knelt there and cried, harry tried getting himself back together, breathing in and out in deep breaths trying to regulate his breathing, having his breathing somewhat in control, harry stood up and looked around him once more, still nothing but sand and ocean, turning fully around, harry saw a mound of sand that seemed to go along the breath for ages, deciding that he better get a decent view he walk towards the ridge  
.

Coming up near the top of the ridge harry, could see bright white buildings some way away from him, now standing on the ridge, he could make out fast moving smudges go this way and that, while the buildings seem to have multiplied. Deciding that he had nothing better to do and hearing his stomach growling, harry started making his way to the town.

_mm-mm_...harry thought as he bit into an apple, that a kind lady had given him some hours before, night was falling and harry was starting to wonder where he was going to spend the night, he meant to do it earlier but had gotten distracted but all people, hustling and bustling around the town never seeming to stop. Having walked into the town late that afternoon, harry had followed a man with a donkey into which seemed to be the heart of the town, just in front of this great big building with a great big door leading into it..after almost getting crushed by a couple of stray houses that were causing a commotion, harry had retreated the very edge of the open area and had knelt against the trying to keep small and out of the way but strangely feeling compelled to not leave the area. It was so entertaining watching these strange people walk about, watching them bargain and haggle with shop keepers, the one thing he had noticed that there weren't many children like him about but didn't think much of it.

Laughing and smiling at a horse that had just drooped a poop, and the unfortunate man that had just slipped in it, he didn't notice that he was being watched by a lady to the side of him.

_"great..here comes another riff-raff" _taught Tammi, as she served a customer at her fruit and vegetable stall, thanking the customer she watched the little boy with black scruffy hair race towards the wall next to her stall _"he better not be thinking of stealing from me",_ moving towards the boy, she begins to open her mouth to shout at him to move away when the boy looks around him with such a lost expression on his face, she immediately closes her mouth and concern enters her eyes, but deciding to not approach but keep an eye out for the boy she turn her attention to her next customer.

As the hours go by Tammi watches over the boy, watching him smile and his emerald eyes flash with curiosity at the things around him but never moving from his spot against the wall, knowing the boy must be hungry and wondering why he was here and not with his parents, Tammi decides after serving her last customer for the day, to go over to the boy and ask him some questions.

Harry had noticed that there was not many people around and came to conclusions that people must be finishing up and heading home, he tried not to think of what he should do next as he was still hungry and starting to feel sleepy, lost in his own thoughts he did not notice, until the he heard a hello, that someone had approached him.

"Hello, little one" the lady said

Harry not knowing what to say just looked up at the lady with a curious expression on his face,

I see" the lady smiled at him "not talkative are you"

Seeing the nice smile the lady had, harry decided to talk to the lady

"No, i can talk" harry reply, smiling up at the lady

"Ha hah, so you can" the lady laughs back "now, can you tell me what a fine young man like yourself is doing here this last in the afternoon, and not with your parents"

"I'm sorry miss, but...I don't know where my parents are, or if i have any" harry reply's looking down at the ground

Looking shocked Tammi asks "but child, what to mean if you have any, don't you remember what your parents look like"

"No..."

Looking at the child in front of her in bewilderment, Tammi asks "what happened to you child"

Still looking at the ground, harry reply's "I'm not sure miss, I just woke up along the beach this morning, but I do remember that my names harry and that I'm 4 years old"

"my aren't you all grown up" came Tammi reply, "by the way child, my name is Tammi Backus, so no more calling me miss, Tammi will do, now I must know child, do you have a place to sleep tonight"

Harry looked up, shock clearly on his face, wanting to say that he did not, but feeling that he was forgetting something and that if he went with Tammi, he would miss something really important, feeling that he was about to remember something very important he didn't answer Tammi right away.

Tammi was just about to ask her question again, but stopped when she saw clarity come over the child's face, "are you alright child?" Tammi asks

Harry looks up at her and says in a clear voice "I'm alright, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Thorn down by the beach" not mentioning that he was to meet thorn tomorrow in the early hours of the morning. Standing up and moving away from the wall, he made to start walking away

"Wait, child" Tammi calls at him "I've been watching you all afternoon, please take these apples, they will at last calm mind that you won't go hungry, now are you sure you have someplace to stay the night" holding out a small sack with a couple of apples in it

"Yes. Tammi" Harry smiles up at the lady and thanks her for the apples, he turn around and heads down the alley remembering that he used it to enter the town in the first place.

-Some hours later-

Taking one of the apples out he bites into it, relishing the juices of the apple, _mm-mm_...harry thought as he bit into it again, that a kind lady had given him some hours before, night had fallen and harry was starting to wonder where he was going to spend the night, he had exited the town just as the sun was setting and recalling the memory that had came up when he was speaking to Tammi, he remembered somewhat what happened to him, he remembered dying, meeting a boy almost like himself, then a strange guy called Devon, and being offered some choices, he remembered choosing a new life, and then finally he remembered Devon's parting words... "when you arrive Master Potter, the next day walk to the beach in the early hours of the morning and there you will meet Thorn, it will be hard for the first couple of years but he will watch over you"... Deciding to follow this advice harry started to make his way to the beach, recalling with ease where he woke earlier that day, hoping that it would be the correct area in which he would meet Thorn, and finally begin his new life.

**AN - thanks guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know harry seems a bit advanced mentally for his age, but that is part of his character, I'm sorry for taking a while to write this out but i wasn't sure where this was heading, but i have a clear picture of where i want this to go. As with the last chapter I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as there are not my strong points**

**please note the next chapter will be in Thorns point of view  
**

**enjoy - BuggyBuggie**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I don't own any of the characters from harry potter or BrotherBand they belong to J. and John Flanagan

Summary – Thorn and Mikkel have a bit of fun the day before the raid on Santa Sebilla and Thorn meets Harry for the First time.

Chapter - 3

Raiding, that's what it's all about. Sailing with my brothers on the wide open sea. Man nothing gets the blood pumping more than the charging forward, waving my axe in the air, towards the fools who should be stupid enough to get in our way. Ah what a life…Thorn thought fondly as he stood up against the railing, watching as the wave broke over the ocean, with a small smile on his face and light in his eyes…ah what a life.

Hearing a small creak behind him, he turned slightly to watch as his brother, his best friend, come across the deck toward him, turning fully he raises his eyebrow in welcome as Mikkel come up to him and says;

"Head still up in the clouds Thorn? Oh what would Eric say, knowing one of his best warriors was away in dream land?"

Thorn laughs "one of his best, I think you mean THE best warrior Mikkel, now let me remind you, who was the Maktig, the mightiest warrior of all Skandia, not one, not two but three years running…oh and let's not forget, who beat you scrawny little ass" Thorn says with a serious look on his face.

Mikkel not worrying, stands his ground, and in a haughtiness fashion, crosses his arms over his chest and brings up on hand to rest his chin on, and says in a bemused voice "oh I wonder who that could have been, it wasn't me that's for certain, maybe it was Svengal…oh no, it wasn't him, I think it was one of his old aunts that he brings up now and then" looking at Thorn face and seeing him getting more and more redder in the face, Mikkel breaks into a wide smile and says "OHHHHhh…now I remember, it was you wasn't it?...now how could I go forgetting a thing like that, my apologies Thorn, how terrible of me" Mikkel can no longer hold his laughter in anymore and breaks out into laud laughs.

Thorn, no longer angry, but knowing that Mikkel was pulling his leg, decides to do the sensible thing, the grown man thing, and with quick reflexes, grasp Mikkel jerkin with both hands, and shifting his weight, throws Mikkel over his shoulder, right over the bulwark of the ship, and into the ocean with a laud splash.

"Oh, Mikkel…How clumsy of you, you should know by now how slippery the deck gets, and you call yourself a see-wolf" Thorn shouts out to his friends, who is slowly but surely being drawn back to the ship by a guide rope that Svengal had thrown out, in more of a reoccurring movements, as this happens often enough that everyone on the ship was used these antics between the best friends.

"All right you dunderheads, quite mucking around! Or all show you a good throwing into the ocean, and you can swim to Santa Sebilla" Shouts a loud, deep voice from behind Thorn.

"All-right, All-right" Thorn reply's, moving forwards to help pull the soaking wet Mikkel over the bulwark and back onto the ship, "Don't get your nickers into a twist" he mumbles into Mikkel's shoulder.

"What was that Thorn" says the voice, rough with anger, right into Thorn's ear.

"He just said, I bet you wished you're brought another pair of nickers, Skirl" Mikkel says to the man, who was, softly patting the leather sling, which carried his heavy battle-axe, with suspicious look in his eye as he looked upon Thorn.

"Is that so" he asks with a questionable tone to his voice

"Yes…Erak" Thorn says with a quick look at Mikkel

"All-right then" Erak says and then turns away, and then with a quick twist, turn back to Thorn, lifts him up by his shirt and pushes him overboard, where he flips over the bulwark and with a great splash lands in the water. As Thorn comes spluttering up to the surface, Erak leans over the bulwark, and says with great dignity;

"It's Skirl"

Then turns away with a great big, laugh, back up to office on the deck to double check the plans for this coming pre-dawn raid of Santa Sebilla.

_**(Please note: stuff in BOLD, comes from Chapter 1 of the Brother Band - Outcast by John Flanagan)**_

**Wolfwind emerged from the pre-dawn sea mist like wraith slowly taking physical form.**

**With her sail furled and the yardman lowered to the deck, and propelled by only four oars, the wolfship glided slowly towards the beach. The four rowers wielded their oars carefully, raising them only a few centimetres from the water at the end of each stroke so that the noise of drops splashing back into the sea was kept to a minimum. They were Erak's most experiences oarsmen and they were used to the task of approaching an enemy coast stealthily.**

**And during raiding season, all coasts were enemy coasts.**

**Such was their skill that the loudest sound as the lap-lap-lap of small ripples along the wooden hull. In the bow, Svengal and two other crew members crouched full armed, peering ahead to catch sight of the dim line where water met the beach.**

**The lack of surf might make their approach easier but a little extra noise would have been welcome, Svengal thought. Plus white water would have made the line of the beach easier to spot in the dimness. Then he saw the beach and held up his hand, fist clenched.**

**Far astern, at the steering oar, Erak watched his second in command as he revealed five fingers, then four, then three as he measured off the distance to the sand.**

"**In oars."**

**Erak spoke the words in a conversational tone, unlike the bellow he usually employed to pass orders. In the centre section of the wolfship, his bosum, Mikkel, relayed the orders. The four oars lifted out of the water as one, rising quickly to the vertical so that any excess water would fall into the ship and not into the sea, where it would make more noise. A few seconds later, the prow of the ship grated softly against the sand. Erak felt the vibrations of the gently contact with the shore though the deck beneath his feet.**

**Svengal and his two companions vaulted over the bow, landing cat-like on the wet sand. Two of them moved up the beach, fanning out to scan the country on either side, ready to give warning of any possible ambush. Svengal took the small beach anchor that another sailor had lowered to him. He stepped twenty paces up the beach, strained against the anchor rope to bring it tight and drove the shovel-shaped fluke into the firm sand.**

**Wolfwind, secured by the bow, slewed a little to one side under the pressure of the gentle breeze.**

"Clear left"

"Clear right"

"Clear ahead"

Erak nodded to himself each time the scouts called out, no need for being stealthy anymore.

"All right" Erak called back the crew that was standing behind him on the ship, lifting his shield onto his arm he moved forward, towards the boarding ladder on the bow of the ship, his crew following him "Let's go."

Moving up towards Svengal, he mentions towards the scouts and says

"Send your scouts ahead"

Svengal nodded and gesturing to the two men sends them ahead about 50 meters, towards the beach that was slowly raised gradually to a low line of ridges that gave way to scrubby bushes and trees. The scouts ran swift and quickly towards the ridges, making their way sure footed and confident that there would be nothing to great them.

The two scouts were about 20 meters form the ridge, when the one of them put his hand in the air, fist clenched, letting his crew and Skirl know that he had spotted something up ahead, just lying in the sand.

Erak haven seen the sign, but knowing there was no danger as the scout hadn't shown any other signs called the scout back to report.

"What is it, what did you see?"

"I thought it was a shadow at first but then I noticed it moving, going by the size and the shape I would say it was an animal of some kind, sleeping along the ridge"

"You sure?"

"Without getting closer, to confirm, I can't be sure, Skirl"

"Balderdash!" Erak swears to himself, knowing that they were already running late, going by the pre-dawn light, they had to do something fast

"Thorn, Mikkel, take care of it' Erak nods his head to his two best warriors and the looks at the scout, demanding where he saw it. The scout tells Erak, and then receives orders to go further along the beach and to scout the area on the flank of the shadow to make sure it's not a trap.

Erak looking at where the scout had pointed but not making much out, looks at Thorn and Mikkel and snarls;

"Well?!"

Thorn and Mikkel, look at each other and flexing their shoulders, loosening their weapons from their belt, warming them up to get ready for the possibility of a fight, start too surly but slowly move towards the ridge where the scout had seen the moving shadow.

Thorn, being the more sure footed of the two on the soft sand, was slightly ahead a Mikkel, when they were just a few meters from the shadowy form at the base of the ridge, as more pre-dawn light came over the curve of the ocean, the more details he could make out, the brown scuffing of woven material, what seemed to look like dirt cloths and black shaggy hair, moving till he was closer to child, that he was positive that it was, he looked back at Mikkel, wondering what he should do, as Mikkel was the father of the two, with a boy at home, Mikkel seemed more shocked then Thorn, seeing a child asleep on beach, in the reach of the elements.

Thorn not knowing what else to do, crouched down, putting his weapon down in the beach beside him, reached out and poked the child.

Nothing.

No reaction.

Looking at Mikkel over his shoulder and knowing that they had to hurry, what with the raid and all, turned back to the child and poked harder.

And the next thing he knew, he was on his backside, arms and legs flailing, started beyond believe, as he hadn't seen the child move, and the said chid was now in his lap, arms tight around his neck, saying his name over and over again.

**AN - thanks guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, also I won't have much of the extracts from parts of the books, except parts like this one, when they are needed to set the scene. Also again please excuse my spelling and grammar as they are not my strong point, and please review**

**Writingnerd291**** \- to answer your question, harry hates his Dumbledore, because in his originally realty, Dumbledore set everything up, you know In those kind of Fanfiction stories, where Dumbledore created Voldemort, a False prophesy, Weasley bashing, that kind of thing.**

******Please note the next chapter will be in Harry's point of view**

**Enjoy - BuggyBuggie**


	4. Author Update

Auther update -

Hi Guys, pls don't think that I have forgotten this story, I do plain to continue it. Some things happened last year and the story had to be put on hold. We shifted house, I fell pregnant and was basically bedridden the whole 9 months, my son is now 3 months old and I feel like I can start continuing this story, as soon as I get my books out of storage


End file.
